Otouko Next Door
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Kenapa tetangga sebelahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki? Oh, astaga. Uchiha Sasuke, si penulis terkenal yang misterius yang bersikap dingin dan seenaknya sendiri itu ternyata adalah tetangga barunya! Dibalik sikap dinginnya itu, Sasuke menganut sikap diam-diam-tapi-mesum/AU/Chapter 2 update/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Grasak Grusuk**

Suara meneyebalkan itu terdengar dari apartemen yang berada disebelahnya. Sakura melenguh pelan "Apa yang dilakukan Hinata pagi-pagi begini sih?" ucapnya sambil menguap lebar. Kedua kelopak matanya masih mengatup dengan rapat—rambut merah jambu sebahunya pun masih acak adul.

Sekali lagi, dia menguap lebar sebelum melihat kearah alarm yang terletak dinakas yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik datar alarm hitam yang kini ada digenggamannya itu "ASTAGA, SUDAH JAM DELAPAN?!"

Dan pagi itu diawali dengan Sakura yang langsung melesat pergi kearah kamar mandi pribadi yang ada diapartemennya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otouko Next Door (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn(s) : AU, OOC, dll.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Who are you?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, astaga. Sebentar lagi masuk," gumam Sakura sambil menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan ganas.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift akhirnya kemudian terbuka menampakkan manajer pemilik gedung apartemen sedang menyapu.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi – _san_ ," sapa Sakura dengan terburu-buru.

"Pagi, Sakura – _chan_. Sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru, ya?" Si manajer berambut perak itu menyapa balik Sakura, kemudian dia tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

Sakura tertawa dengan raut muka masam "Begitulah. Aku pergi dulu, Kakashi– _san_ ," pamitnya kemudian keluar meninggalkan gedung apartemen tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggerutu dalam perjalanannya menuju halte bus. Dia merutuki Ino yang kemarin malam mengajaknya mabuk-mabukan diwarung sake (yang bodohnya Sakura terima tawaran Ino itu) bersama rekan kerjanya yang lain sampai hampir larut malam.

Lalu, gadis berhelai merah muda yang rambutnya ia gelung keatas itu meracau sendiri tak jelas "Uh, semoga sampai kantor nanti aku sempat ber- _make up_ dan membenahi tatanan rambutku," racaunya sambil duduk dikursi bus yang kebetulan penumpangnya tak terlalu ramai.

Kan, tidak mungkin Sakura ber- _make up_ didalam bus. Bukannya bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik, malah bisa-bisa pipinya yang tercoreng oleh stik berwarna merah itu.

Dan, gadis itu pun pada akhirnya untuk membenarkan gelungan rambutnya saja—sambil menunggu sampai ditempat tujuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit berlalu didalam bus. Akhirnya, Sakura sampai juga dikantor tempatnya bekerja. Saat gadis itu hendak keluar—turun menuju halte, maniknya menangkap dua sosok yang telah dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Temari – _neesan_! Shimakaru – _niisan_!" Panggil Sakura pada sepasang suami-istri yang beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja menikah tersebut. Temari dan Shikamaru juga tinggal digedung apartemen yang sama dengannya.

"Ah, Sakura – _chan_!" Sahut perempuan blonde berkuncir empat itu menjawab teguran dari Sakura. Shikamaru bersikap seperti biasanya—dengan tatapan malas dan tak penuh semangat miliknya.

Temari yang melihat sikap suaminya itu langsung menegur "Shika! Sapa Sakura– _chan_ ," teriak Temari sambil memukul kepala nanas suaminya dengan garang. Sekarang Temari tampak seperti seorang ibu yang menghukum anaknya karena anaknya tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua.

Shikamaru menggerutu sesaat "Yo, Sakura – _san_ ," sapanya dengan nada malas.

Sakura yang telah terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang barusan terjadi hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kalian darimana?" Tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Dia melirik kearah arloji yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya—masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi tersisa.

"Kebetulan hari ini Shika sedang libur, jadi kami belanja bersama-sama," jawab Temari ramah. Sakura melirik kearah kantung belanja yang digenggam oleh Shikamaru.

Sakura pun membulatkan mulutnya sebagai tanda bentuk responnya terhadap ucapan Temari barusan "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi bekerja dulu, Temari – _neesan_ , Shikamaru – _niisan_ ," ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk gedung kantornya yang terletak diseberang jalan.

"Hati-hati, Sakura – _chan_. Sampai jumpa." Wanita pirang berkuncir empat itu melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan pelan kearah Sakura.

Saat Sakura hendak menyebrang jalan raya, dia mendengar Temari berseru pada Shikamaru bahwa busnya sudah datang—yang dibalas oleh Shikamaru dengan gerutuan khas milik pria bertampang suram itu—' _Mendokusai'—_ setelah itu Sakura tak dapat mendengar lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena Sakura sudah keburu menyebrangi jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Forehead!_ " Sapa Yamanaka Ino—sahabat dari Haruno Sakura—pada pagi itu.

Sakura yang telah mengenali milik siapa suara itu langsung melemparkan tatapan sinis kearah Ino "Terima kasih, nona Yamanaka. Aku hampir terlambat pagi ini," ujar Sakura dengan nada dingin pada sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

Yamanaka Ino hanya tertawa kencang mendengar gerutuan yang terlontar dari mulut Haruno Sakura pada pagi hari ini. Memang sih, dia semalam mengajak(memaksa) Sakura untuk minum-minum diwarung sake sampai hari hampir larut malam. "Tidak apa-apa, nona Haruno. Kau bilang kan 'hampir'. Lagipula, bukankah kita bersenang-senang tadi malam, hm?" Tanya Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura mendengus melihat kedipan genit mata Ino.

" _Ne,_ Sakura. Tau tidak jika salah satu karya Uchiha – _sensei_ akan diangkat kelayar lebar?" Tanya Ino saat kedua wanita itu sampai didepan pintu lift yang masih tertutup.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menekan tombol lift "Oh, benarkah?"

"Iya!" Jawab Ino antusias. Ino memang penggemar karya-karya milik penulis yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura juga suka sih membaca karya si Uchiha itu, tapi tidak se fanatik gadis yang berada disebelahnya sekarang.

 **Ting!**

Terdengar suara pintu lift sudah terbuka, Sakura memutuskan obrolannya dengan Ino dengan raut muka bosan "Oh, lift sudah sampai. Ayo, kita ke lantai empat. Jam kerja sebentar lagi mulai."

Ino mendengus mendengar Sakura tak tertarik dengan bahan obrolan mereka kali ini, gadis pirang itu menggerutu pelan sebelum menyusul Sakura yang sudah berada didalam lift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bermanik klorofil itu mengambil bus terakhir pada jam ini. Dia sangat-sangat lelah—tentu saja. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan pulan, dia sampai juga digedung apartemennya.

Saat memasuki lantai satu gedung apartemen, irisnya menangkap bahwa disana sudah ada Kakashi. Sehari-hari—bahkan tiap hari Kakashi memang selalu berada disini. Tentu saja iya, karena dia pemilik apartemen ini.

" _Tadaima_ ," lirih Sakura pelan.

Kakashi langsung menolehkan kepalanya—menyadari Sakura yang baru datang. Paman berambut perak itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku bersampul jingga yang tengah dibacanya tersebut " _Okaeri,_ Sakura – _chan_ ," sapa Kakashi menyambut kedatangan Haruno Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum, kemudian dia melangkah masuk kedalam lift. Lalu, gadis itu menekan tombol berangka tiga—lantai dimana kamar apartemennya berada.

Sakura mendorong pintu apartemennya yang bercat hijau muda itu. Kakinya membawa tubuhnya masuk setelah ia melepas _heels_ yang tadi ia kenakan yang lalu kemudian ia taruh diatas rak sepatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Hinata dari kemarin," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil merebahkan diri disofa empuknya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah tetangganya yang tinggal diapartemen nomor 304 yang terletak disebelah kanan apartemen miliknya. Gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata itu sangat baik hati, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak segan lagi jika keluar-masuk apartemen gadis indigo itu tanpa menanyakan izin lagi.

Setelah berganti baju dan membersihkan mukanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjungi gadis bermanik amethyst yang tinggal disebelah—sekedar hanya untuk bermain sebentar.

Langsung saja Sakura membuka(mendobrak) pintu bercat krim milik Hinata itu dan berteriak tidak sopannya.

"Hinata! Aku datang untuk main!" Teriaknya dengan nada kekanakan dari ambang pintu. Lalu, langkah kakinya bergerak menuju ruang tengah.

"Hinata, apa kau ada makanan—" suara Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang ketika dia sudah berada diruang tengah. Wajahnya mengeras, senyuman manis yang ia tampilkan tadi mendadak berubah menjadi senyuman kaku.

"E-eh, siapa kau?" Tanya gadis berambut _pink_ itu dengan nada terbata-bata.

Orang—lebih tepatnya seorang pria yang tengah duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyuuga – _san_ sudah pindah," kata pria yang sedang memakai kacamata itu dengan nada datar.

Sakura masih 'membeku'. "O-oh, aku permisi." Sakura munduru perlahan dengan gerakan terbata. Pria itu masih tetap melihat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Sampai Sakura hilang dari ruang tengah, gadis itu langsung melesat berlari menuju apartemennya yang bernomor 305 itu sambil membanting pintu apartemen nomor 304.

Objek utama setelah Sakura membanting pintu apartemennya sendiri adalah ponsel merah muda miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya terburu setelah mendengar nada panggilan telah diangkat oleh orang disebrang.

" _E-eh, Sakura –chan. Aku—"_ Belum sempat Hinata menjawab sapaan Sakura, tiba-tiba gadis _pink_ itu sudah memotong kalimat gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata, apa kau berubah menjadi laki-laki?!" Cecar Sakura tidak jelas.

Hinata tertawa hambar disebrang sana " _Laki-laki? Tidak, Sakura –chan. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah pindah ke Suna semenjak kemarin."_

Sakura terhenyak sebentar. Kenapa Hinata pindah? Apa gadis berambut _violet_ itu tidak tahan memiliki tetangga kurang ajar sepertinya? Oke, kali ini Sakura mengakui bahwa dia memang 'tetangga yang kurang ajar'.

"Kenapa pindah?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Tentu dia merasakan sedih dihatinya, Hinata sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri (walau sebenarnya mereka berdua seumuran). Jika ada masalah, ia selalu datang ke Hinata. Jika dia butuh apa-apa, pasti perginya ke apartemen Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan ada nada kesenduan dipertanyaan Sakura tadi langsung khawatir " _Jangan bersedih, Sakura –chan. Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin memberitahumu perihal ini, tapi seharian kau tidak ada diapartemenmu. Jadinya, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu—"_ Hinata mengambil napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali " _—Maaf, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kedua orang tua ku menyuruhku pulang—pindah ke Suna."_

Sakura bergumam 'oh', pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

" _Nanti, aku akan mengunjungimu jika aku ke Konoha,"_ ucap Hinata dengan tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sakura juga ikut tertawa "Tentu saja!"

Percakapan mereka harus terhenti ketika Sakura mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Hinata, sudah dulu ya. Sepertinya aku ada tamu," pamit Sakura dengan nada kekecewaan.

" _Iya, tidak apa-apa Sakura –chan. Sampai jumpa_ ," kata Hinata mengakhiri percakan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Sakura kemudian mematikan panggilannya bersama Hinata. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, dia menggerutu "Uh, siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?"

Sakura pun membuka pintu bercat hijau mudanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang memencet belnya tadi "Eh, k-kau?" Oke, Sakura tidak tahu nama pria didepannya ini.

Pria itu mendnegus "Namaku bukan 'kau', nona. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," kata Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya secara gamblang.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_? T-tunggu jangan bilang dia—

"Eh, Uchiha Sasuke? Yang penulis buku itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sombong "Ya, kenapa? Apa kau ingin tanda tanganku?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pena dari Saku bajunya.

"Eh, maaf. Tapi aku tak berminat," ucap Sakura datar.

Urat perempatan langsung terbentuk didahi Sasuke "Sial. Apa kau tidak tahu dengan maha karya ku, heh?"

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya "Ya ya, aku juga membaca karyamu. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik kau menawarkan itu pada temanku. Dia sangat fanatik dengan karya-karya roman picisanmu,"

"Tsk—"

Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada, lalu bersandar pada daun pintu "Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa?"

"Tunjukkan aku dimana _minimarket_ disekitar sini," kata Sasuke lebih seperti perintah yang tak boleh dibantah.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu berdecak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, betapa tidak sopannya laki-laki didepannya ini. Padahal dia seorang yang terkenal. "Baiklah, akan aku gambarkan petanya padamu," ujar Sakura hampir berbalik jikalau tangan Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau menunjukkannya langsung," titah Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya, kemudian dia masuk kedalam untuk mengambil jaket merah muda yang berada didalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus mengingat jalannya," perintah Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak lagi memakai kacamata minusnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke cuek.

"Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong kau mau seven-eleven atau lawson?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke minimarket mana yang harus mereka kunjungi.

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya bosan "Terserah, yang penting _minimart_."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bertopang dagu "Baiklah, kita ke seven-eleven saja karena lebih dekat." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Manik Sakura melirik sedikit kearah pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke disebelahnya. Apa benar pria disampingnya ini adalah seorang penulis terkenal itu? Dari berita-berita yang pernah Sakura dengar, Uchiha Sasuke hanya memilik satu foto yang tersebar diinternet—itu pun fotonya buram—data pribadi miliknya tak pernah tersebar luas walau dia memiliki karya-karya yang sangat hebat—oke, Sakura bercanda tentang dia mengatakan bahwa karya-karya Uchiha Sasuke hanya roman picisan belaka.

Setiap karya Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah ia baca, pasti selalu memberikan kesan berarti ketika Sakura selesai membacanya. Ino semakin menggila ketika melihat foto Uchiha Sasuke yang buram itu. Dia mengakatan jika penulis berjenis kelamin pria itu sangat lah tampan. Tapi, memang iya sih. Pria yang—katanya—namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berada disampingnya sekarang memanglah tampan.

Sakura tersentak ketika tiba-tiba bahunya ditarik kebelakang. Sakura langsung memutar kepalanya kearah belakang. "Lampu merah," kata Sasuke saat Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya.

Kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Oh, iya. Pikirannya sempat melayang tadi gara-gara memikirkan laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai penulis itu. Kemudian dia menangkap bangunan yang lumayan besar dimatanya.

"Minimarketnya disebrang sana." Tunjuk Sakura pada bangunan yang bertuliskan 'seven-eleven' berwarna hijau yang berada disebrang jalan.

"Hn,"

Lampu pun berubah menjadi hijau, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menyebrang jalan yang lumayan tak besar itu. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam minimarket.

Sakura hanya berdiam diri menunggu Sasuke yang langsung berjalan menuju konter minuman. Lalu setelah memilah-milih, laki-laki itu berjalan kearah makanan ringan. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun membayar dikasir dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiam diri.

"Kau hanya membeli itu?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka akan bersiap-siap menyebrang jalan yang sama.

"Hn."

"Kukira kau akan membeli banyak bahan-bahan makanan. Ngomong-ngomong kau baru pindah kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kau harus sering jalan-jalan disekitar sini biar cepat hapal."

"... "

"Mungkin, aku bisa menemanimu—eh, kau bisa meminta Kakashi – _san_ juga, atau Temari – _neesan_ , dan Shikamaru – _niisan_ juga bisa," cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

"..."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya "Maaf, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya nya kesal, dia sangat-sangat merasa diabaikan sekarang.

"Aku mendengar. Aku hanya kagum dengan betapa banyaknya kau berbicara," kata Sasuke datar sambil terus tetap berjalan.

"O-oh..." Wajah Sakura langsung merona. Berarti dia terlihat cerewet sekali, ya? Apa dia serius? atau dia hanya menyindir Sakura agar gadis itu diam?

Sakura menghela napasnya berat "Bukan disana, Sasuke! Tapi kesini!" Teriak Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya terdiam dan kemudian kembali kejalan yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai. Kenapa rasanya lama sekali sampai digedung apartemen? Apa gara-gara Sasuke yang sering salah arah? Hufft...

"Jadi, apa kau sudah hapal jalan ke seven-eleven?" Tanya Sakura masih berdiam diri didepan gedung.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi, yang pertama ..."

Sasuke langsung memotong "Kau belok kekiri."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan, tapi kanan." Gadis itu berucap datar. Astaga, jadi Sasuke belum hapal sama sekali?! Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan memberitahu Sasuke dimana letak minimarket itu.

"Pinjam penamu!" Seru Sakura pada Sasuke. Laki-laki itu langsung mengeluarkan penanya dari saku. Sakura langsung menangkap pena itu dan langsung menuliskan sesuatu diselembar kertas yang ada didalam dompetnya.

"Ini. Kau bisa menggunakannya kalau kau ingin ke _minimart,_ " ujar gadis bermanik emerald itu sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ia tulis sesuatu diatasnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan peta buatan Sakura itu "Yang mana apartemennya?"

"Yang ini—" Sakura menunjuk gambar kotak yang berada dipojok kertas. Sasuke tetap memperhatikan kertas itu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membaca peta?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan membaca peta tapi kau melihat peta itu, bodoh."

Sakura menggeram kesal "Tapi, Uchiha – _sensei_ kau harus membaca peta agar hidupmu selamat!" seru Sakura ganas.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menggambarkan peta yang lebih jelas. Besok akan kuberikan padamu." Gadis itu menyerah. Dia sudah lelah untuk berdebat lebih lama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kalau begitu gambarkan jalan kestasiun kereta juga," ucap Sasuke seenaknya sambil masuk kedalam gedung.

Sakura segera menyusul pria kurang ajar itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menekan-nekan tombol lift. Dia sudah lelah, dia baru beberapa menit merebahkan diri—dan itupun hanya disofa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada didalam lift tersebut "Aku akan senang jika kau tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa tentang tempat tinggalku," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Lalu, perhatian Sakura teralihkan ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggengam sekaleng kopi terulur kearahnya.

"Upahmu," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut "Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Sakura meminum kopi pemberian Sasuke semalam dibalkon apartemennya. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

" _Ohayou ..."_

Sakura tersentak dan kemudian tersedak "Uhuk! Uhuk! Astaga, jangan tiba-tiba mengejutkanku seperti itu!" Teriak Sakura kepada tetangganya yang penampilannya masih acak adul.

Sasuke hanya diam dan cuek sambil menikmati kopi hangat yang ada digenggamannya. Sakura langsung berlari kedalam, namun langsung keluar lagi dengan membawa beberapa kertas.

Tangan Sakura terulur dari sebelah balkon Sasuke. Sasuke menerima kertas-kertas itu. Setelahnya, Sakura masuk lagi—tapi kini dengan gerakan santai.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sakura pergi masuk kedalam.

"Berangkat kerja," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hatinya saat masuk kedalam lift. Sudah susah payah menggamabarkan peta itu semalam malah tidak bilang terima kasih! Dasar Uchiha Sasuke itu memang benar-benar makhluk yang tidak berperasaan.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa, Tenten?" Suara Kakashi langsung hinggap di indra pendengarannya ketika dia melangkah keluar dari lift.

"E-eh, apa Uchiha – _sensei_ sudah keluar?" Tanya seorang gadis bercepol dengan nada berbisik kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi nampak memasang pose berfikir "Hmm, sepertinya belum."

Sakura langsung ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan itu "Sasuke belum keluar dari apartemennya," ucap Sakura datar.

"Hee kenapa kau tau, Sakura – _chan_?" tanya Kakashi berusaha menggoda Sakura. Yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu langsung gelagapan "E-eh, tadi aku melihat dia dibalkonnya," jelas Sakura berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Apartemen Sakura – _neesan_ bersebelahan dengan apartemen Uchiha – _sensei_?" Tanya Tenten—sang gadis bercepol dua yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas dengan rasa penasaran.

"Eh, i-iya begitulah," jawab Sakura sekenannya.

Tenten langsung berteriak "Beruntung sekali, Sakura – _neesan_!"

Sakura hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi Tenten. Disini, gadis itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa anak sekolah menengah atas yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang fanatik Uchiha Sasuke—sama seperti sahabatnya yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

"Ehm—" Kakashi mengintrupsi "—Kalian bisa terlambat loh, Tenten – _chan_ , Sakura – _chan_." Sepertinya paman itu berusa mengingatkan kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eh, iya. Kami berangkat dulu paman Kakashi!" Seru Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAKURA!"

Seorang gadis berhelai merah jambu langsung menutup kedua telinganya ketika dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki diruangan kerjanya.

Orang-orang langsung melihat kearahnya yang sedang digelayuti seorang gadis berambut _blonde_. "Ssstt, Ino! Kau berisik sekali, orang-orang melihati kita tahu! Bisa-bisa kita disangka pasangan lesbi, bodoh." Tangan Sakura terkepal memukul kepala pirang Ino.

Ino mengelus tempat dimana Sakura memukulnya tadi sambil cengegesan. Kemudian Ino menunjukkan _smartphone_ nya didepan muka Sakura. "Ini, semalam ada yang meng _upload_ foto Uchiha – _sensei_ lagi! Dan kali ini mukanya terpampang jelas!" Cengiran diwajah Ino masih belum luntur.

Sakura meneliti foto yang ditunjukkan Ino. Baju yang dikenakkan Sasuke sama seperti baju yang semalam laki-laki itu pakai. "—tapi sepertinya dia bersama seseorang, huh? Seperti seorang wanita? Apa pacarnya ya?" guman Ino dengan nada kecewa sambil menarik kembali _smartphone_ nya.

Beberapa pertanyaan langsung melayang-layang dipikiran Sakura. Apa foto itu diambil semalam? Apa seseorang yang berada disamping Sasuke itu adalah dirinya?

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memberi tahu perihal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadi tetangganya itu. Tapi dia masih teringat tentang kalimat Sasuke semalam—

' _Aku akan senang jikakau tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa tentang tempat tinggalku.'_

—tapi mulut Sakura gatal ingin memberitahukan ke Ino tentang hal ini.

Sakura sudah bertekad dalam hati, lalu dia mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya ' _Maafkan aku, Sasuke.'_

"Ino, sebenarnya ada sesuatu." Sakura berucap pelan.

Ino menoleh kearah Sakura dengan senyuman cerah "Hmm, iya? Apa itu, Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya, Uchiha Sasuke itu—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo, sebelumnya maaf kalau fic ini berantakan, aku males edit ~_~**

 **Wkwk, yah lagi-lagi aku bikin fic SasuSaku tinggalnya deketan. Btw, lebaran sebentar lagi horee. Udah pada bikin/beli kue dongg wkwk**

 **Ya, udah deh sekian dulu. Lagi males cuap-cuap XD Semoga reader semua suka sama fic ini yeh  
**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **14 07 15**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebenarnya, Uchiha Sasuke itu karyanya bagus-bagus," ucap Sakura ngawur.

Ino yang tadi sempat tegang menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sakura mulai melemaskan wajahnya. _Aquamarine_ nya menatap datar kearah Sakura yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Oh, waw. Luar biasa," kata Ino dengan nada bosan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menyengir sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otouko Next Door (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn(s) : AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Visiting.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghela napasnya dengan lega ketika Ino tidak menunjukkan raut curiga padanya—dan malah berlalu begitu saja. Walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa ada yang tidak beres –sebab, Ino bukanlah orang yang mudah puas begitu saja—apalagi mengenai hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

 **Grep**

Benar saja, Ino langsung berbalik lalu mencengkram bahu Sakura. Sampai-sampai gadis berhelai _pink_ itu tersentak kaget " _Pig_!" seru Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Ino mengeluarkan aura mengancam, pegangannya pada kedua bahu Sakura mengencang "Pasti ada sesuatu tentang Uchiha Sasuke ini kan. _Ne_ , apa kau tidak mau memberitahu sahabat tersayangmu ini, _Forehead_?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat Ino memasang tampang garang _a la_ _fangirl-fangirl_ pada umumnya. "A-aku bersumpah, tidak ada apa-apa, _Pig_."

"Benarkah?" kata Ino dengan nada menyeramkan "Aku tau pasti kau mengetahui _socmed_ pribadi milik Uchiha– _sensei_ , iya kan?!" Kini nada ucapannya berganti menjadi nada intimidasi.

Sakura mendengus kesal "Mana mungkin aku tahu yang seperti itu. Dia saja baru pindah kemarin kesebelah apartemenku—ups," Sakura langsung menutup mulut laknatnya itu—menyadari kecerobohan yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat, siap menerima perlakuan gila apa yang akan Ino buat padanya. Dia sudah siap apapun itu yang akan diterimanya.

Tapi ... tidak ada yang terjadi ... ?

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, menampakkan Ino yang terdiam dengan ekspressi datar.

Perempuan bermanik _aquamarine_ itu menghela napasnya "Astaga, Sakura aku bingung—kenapa kau beruntung sekali. Shimura Sai—seorang penyanyi tampan itu adalah sahabatmu dari kecil. Dan sekarang? Uchiha Sasuke seorang penulis terkenal yang misterius—yang katanya juga tampan adalah tetangga baru mu?! Sialan kau Haruno Sakura!" Ino menangis dengan konyol disela-sela kalimatnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tunggu—kau bilang Uchiha Sasuke adalah tetangga barumu ... ?" Sial, Sakura mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"E-eh ..." Gadis berambut merah muda itu gelagapan sambil masih tersenyum kecut.

"ASTAGA, HARUNO SAKURA! TUNGGU AKU, NANTI MALAM AKU AKAN MENGINAP DI APARTEMENMU! KYAAA~" Ino langsung menggila ketika baru menyadari kalimat sakral yang diucapkan oleh mulut laknat Haruno Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu, Yamanaka Ino langsung berlari ke meja kerjanya dengan ekspressi berbunga-bunga meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada paket untukmu." Seorang pria bermasker hitam menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura yang sedang menggeret kakinya menuju lift.

Gadis itu memutar badannya lagi ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangannya. Disaat bersamaan muncul seorang pria yang menggenakan _hoodie_ baru masuk kegedung apartemen. "Terima ka—" Sakura bergeming. Bukannya Kakashi memberikan kardus itu pada Sakura, tapi malah memberikan pada pria ber _hoodie_ tersebut.

"Biarkan Sasuke yang membawanya, Sakura- _chan_." Paman pemilik gedung apartemen itu menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia sedang tersenyum. Sasuke yang telah membawa kardus Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku bisa sendiri Sasuke," tolaknya segera menyambar kardus itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya "Ini berat, memangnya kau tahan membawa barang ini sendirian sampai lantai tiga?"

Sakura langsung terlihat ragu "Uh ..." tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Tenaga nya sudah terkuras ketika dia berada dikantor tadi. Lagi, dia sedang menggenaka hak tinggi sekarang. Bisa saja dia langsung ambruk membawa kardus yang kelihatannya sangat berat itu.

"Cepat tekan tombolnya," perintah Sasuke. Gadis yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke itu langsung menggerutu, kemudian menekan tombol berangka tiga—lantai dimana apartemennya bernaung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Gadis itu berucap tulus ketika ia telah selesai membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun, Sasuke masih bergeming. Dia tidak menyerahkan kardus itu kepada Sakura.

"Aku akan menaruhnya didalam." Laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai penulis itu langsung masuk saja kedalam apartemen Sakura. Sakura langsung menghalangi Sasuke yang hendak masuk kedalam tersebut.

"Minggir," usir Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah tempat yang tidak dihalangi oleh gadis itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras "Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam apartemen perempuan tanpa izin! Apalagi ini adalah apartemenku!"

Iris jelaga Sasuke hanya mampu memberikan tatapan datar pada Sakura. "Bodoh," ucap Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis itu dan terus tetap masuk kedalam. Dia meletakkan kardus tepat disamping sofa milik Sakura.

"Kardus itu lumayan berat, memang apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil mendekati Sakura.

Sakura berjongkok, kemudian membuka kardus itu "Aku membeli set alat masak baru," jawabnya sambil melihat-lihat peralatan memasak yang barusan ia keluarkan dari dalam kardus.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terlihat manggut-manggut. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. "Jadi begini ya, isi apartemen mu," gumam laki-laki itu pelan. Dia menghirup wangi ruangan ini, baunya manis. Mungkinkah bau parfum yang Sakura kenakan tadi pagi masih tertinggal diruangan ini?

Sakura mengerang mendengar kalimat yang Uchiha Sasuke lontarkan. "Sudah, keluar sana. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucap gadis itu dengan nada kasar. Tangannya mendorong pelan punggung tegap Sasuke menuju arah luar.

Telinga Sakura dapat mendengar gumaman protes dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi dia mengabaikan itu. Kemudian dia berhenti mendorong Sasuke kala melihat sosok pirang yang baru masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"U-u-uchiha S-sasuke?!"

Sial. Sakura mengumpat pelan karena ia kenal akan suara yang terdengar terbata-bata itu. Tentu saja, Yamanaka Ino ternyata sungguh-sungguh akan menginap di apartemennya malam ini. Alasannya, tentu saja karena Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi Sakura dorong.

Indera peraba Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke baru saja mengeluarkan hembusan napas dengan agak keras. Ups, mungkin setelah ini dia akan berterima kasih pada Ino karena gadis _blonde_ itu muncul diwaktu yang sangat tepat.

Sakura merasa berterima kasih pada Ino karena kedatangan Ino yang mendadak diapartemen Sakura dapat menjadi alasan ketika sahabatnya itu hendak mengunjungi apartemen Uchiha Sasuke yang terletak tepat disebelah apartemennya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya berusaha ramah. Namun, usaha pemuda itu sia-sia, karena nada suaranya sangat tidak mendukung untuk bersikap ramah.

"J-jadi anda benar Uchiha- _sensei_?! Astaga, demi Jashin- _sama_! Ini Uchiha Sasuke yang asli! _So damn hot!_ " umpat Ino sambil mengerang. Astaga, tidak. Tidak, Ino. Sakura sangat memohon agar penyakit gila Ino tidak kambuh untuk saat ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring mendapati Ino berbicara seperti itu. Sedangkan Sakura langsung mengacau suasana hati Ino yang tengah berbunga-bunga saat ini. Gadis berambut senada dengan warna gulali itu langsung mendorong Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya.

" _Etto ..._ , maaf Sasuke. Tapi, saat ini sedang ada temanku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu!" ucap Sakura dengan terburu dan langsung membanting pintu apartemennya.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Ino, dia sudah menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengar teriakan dari gadis pirang dihadapannya " _Forehead!_ Kenapa Uchiha- _sensei_ diusir?!" teriaknya dengan bersungut-sungut.

Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya "Uh, karena kau datang Ino."

Ino mengerang mendengar pernyataan Sakura. "Tujuanku datang kesini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau malah mengusirnya?" Gadis pirang itu merajuk—mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya—kau harus mengajakku mengunjungi Uchiha- _sensei_!" rengek gadis itu pada Sakura.

Haruno Sakura hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas dengan kasar. "Iya Ino, iya!" Manik klorofilnya meniliti penampilan sahabatnya itu. "Kutebak, kau pasti belum mandi?" tebak gadis itu setelah dia mengamati Ino barusan.

Ino menggaruk pipinya, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia terkekeh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura "Dari mana kau tau?" katanya masih sambil cengar-cengir.

Bola mata Sakura berputar bosan "Kau masih memakai baju kerja, bodoh," cibirnya.

Mata Ino melirik kebawah—tepatnya kearah pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan "Oh kau benar, aku pinjam kamar mandimu kalau begitu," kata gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu, nona."

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, ayo kita mengunjungi tetangga baru!" Ino berteriak antusias mengabaikan rambutnya yang masih basah karena baru selesai mandi.

"Kita hanya akan berkunjung kesebelah, _Pig_. Bukan ke bar!" gerutu gadis yang namanya sama seperti nama bunga itu setelah melihat penampilan Ino yang sekarang hanya menggenakan kaos ketat dan _hot pants_ sepuluh senti meter diatas lutut.

Ino balik mencibir penampilan Sakura "Kau juga menggunakan _hot pants_. _"_

"Setidaknya _hot pants_ ku tidak sependek punyamu," balas sahabat Yamanaka itu dengan nada datar.

Ino memilih untuk mengabaikan Sakura. Dia sudah menyiapkan novel _favorite_ nya karya Uchiha Sasuke untuk dibawa kesebelah. Manik biru langitnya memberikan tatapan 'aku sudah siap' kepada sahabat _pink_ nya.

Sakura pun keluar dari apartemen, kemudian Ino pun menyusul. Jari Sakura menekan-nekan _bell_ apartemen Sasuke dengan agak tidak sabaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menggerutu pelan ketika mendengar _bell_ apartemennya ditekan dengan tidak sabaran. Siapa yang berani menganggunya disaat ide dikepalanya sedang mengalir dengan kencang seperti ini? Lelaki itu pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya.

Sasuke membuka pintu berwarna krimnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini.

Ternyata tamu yang datang adalah si gadis _pink_ yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya. Sasuke kini tidak menyesal memilih untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya daripada mengabaikannya.

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati kala melihat penampilan Sakura yang kini sedang memakai kaos putih kelonggaran dan _hot pants_ yang cukup pendek. Jika dia disuruh memilih yang mana lebih seksi, tentu saja dia akan memilih tetangganya. Padahal jelas-jelas teman tetangga _pink_ nya itu lebih seksi dengan kaos ketat dan _hot pants_ yang lebih pendek dari Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke lebih bergairah melihat Sakura.

 _Damn._ Kenapa pikiran Uchiha Sasuke jadi ngawur begini?

Sasuke berdeham pelan demi mengembalikan pikirannya yang tadi sempat berpikiran aneh. Dia melepas kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya. "Ada apa?" tanya pria itu langsung ke inti.

Bola mata Sakura melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang gugup. Gugup? Gugup karena apa? " _Ano ..._ , kami datang untuk berkunjung," ucap Sakura dengan malu-malu.

Pria pemilik apartemen 304 itu mempersilakan tamu-tamu cantiknya untuk masuk kedalam. Kini mereka telah duduk disofa putih milik Sasuke. Dimeja ruang tamu itu pun, laptop Sasuke masih tergeletak.

"Ehm ..., sebentar. Aku akan menaruh laptopku dulu," ucap Sasuke permisi. Dia pun masuk kedalam untuk menaruh laptopnya.

"Apa kami menganggumu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika pria itu sudah kembali keruang tamu.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu duduk disofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh tetangga _pink_ bersama temannya tersebut.

" _Etto_ ..., Uchiha- _sensei—"_ ucap Ino memulai percakapan, namun kalimatnya langsung diinterupsi oleh Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke saja, teman Sakura adalah temanku juga," ucapnya tersenyum tipis sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

Sakura seperti akan protes akan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Namun suaranya hilang, ketika Ino tiba-tiba kembali menggila. "Ino, cukup," ucap Sakura berusaha mengembalikan kewarasan Ino sambil melirik sinis kearah gadis pirang itu.

Ada perasaan kesal didalam hati Sakura ketika Sasuke menyuruh sahabat pirangnya itu untuk memanggil pria itu dengan nama kecilnya.

Ino pun kembali waras dan mulai bicara kembali "Anu, S-S-Sasuke- _san._ Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" Sakura tau bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang gugup, tentu saja semua orang tau jika Ino sedang gugup. Terlihat sekali dari nada bicara Ino yang terbata-bata ketika menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Tentu." Sasuke menerima novel buatannya sendiri dari tangan Ino. Kemudian dia menanda tangani dihalaman depan buku itu. Tangannya pun terulur mengembalikan novel karyanya kepada pemiliknya.

Oniks Sasuke melirik lagi kearah sosok yang bersurai _pink_. "Kau tidak ingin tanda tanganku juga?" tawar Sasuke pada gadis itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gadis yang ditawari oleh Sasuke itu tersenyum kecut. "Tidak, terima kasih atas tawaran baikmu," tolaknya.

"Oh, aku tau. Kau pasti ingin nomorku." Sasuke langsung merebut ponsel yang sedang digenggam oleh Sakura. Kemudian dia mengetikkan nomornya sendiri diponsel Sakura. Lalu dia me- _miss call_ nomornya dari ponsel milik tetangganya itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kesal. Berani-beraninya pria itu merebut ponselnya tanpa izin! Tapi, dia cukup senang karena dia mendapatkan nomor ponsel seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino hanya dapat terdiam. Sakura langsung berteriak "S-Sasuke, aku haus! Ambilkan minum!" titahnya pada tetangganya tersebut.

Sasuke menggerutu, namun dia menuruti perintah Sakura untuk mengambilkan gadis itu minum. Dia beranjak pergi kedapurnya.

Sakura dapat mendengar bahwa Ino sekarang sedang tertawa dengan pelan. "Kalian lucu sekali," kata gadis itu masih sambil tertawa.

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Kau tidak iri aku mendapatkan nomornya tanpa meminta ke orangnya?"

"Iri? Tentu saja bodoh! Tapi aku tidak akan menganggu privasi Sasuke sampai sejauh itu, kecuali dia sendiri yang memberikan atau menyetujui nomornya untuk diberitahu padaku," kata Ino enteng.

Sakura terdiam. "Tapi, kalau kau mau memberikan nomornya, aku tidak memaksa loh~" Sakura hanya bisa ber- _sweat drop_ ketika Ino mengucapkan itu.

Sang pemilik apartemen 304 pun datang membawa dua gelas cangkir dan sebotol minuman dingin. Sakura langsung menerima cangkir yang dibawa Sasuke, lalu menuangkan cairan dingin yang berada dibotol itu dicangkirnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut. Ino bertanya banyak hal pada Sasuke. Memang sih, Sasuke nampak tak keberatan, tapi terkadang pria itu menampakkan ekspressi enggan dengan tidak jelas yang disadari oleh Haruno Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya cuek dan jarang ikut bergabung dalam obrolan Sasuke dan Ino. Tak jarang pula Sasuke memancing Sakura untuk ikut mengobrol. Tapi gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membalas pesan singkat sahabat lamanya—err.. mungkin bisa disebut juga ... mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura yang senyam-senyum sendiri melihat ponselnya "Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

Emerald Sakura melihat sedikit kearah oniks Sasuke. Kemudian tatapannya ia alihkan kearah ponselnya. Dia mengetik dengan cepat ketika ponselnmya berdering menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Sasuke menggeram pelan karena gadis _pink_ itu tak memperdulikannya.

Sakura langsung protes ketika ponselnya langsung direbut oleh Ino. "Oh, ternyata Uzumaki Naruto. Kau masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu itu, eh?" Ino berkata dengan bosan sambil menyerahkan ponsel Sakura kepada pemiliknya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya " _Mou_ ... asal kau tahu, walau kami sudah putus kami tetap bersahabat, Ino. Lagi pula aku berpacaran dengan Naruto pada saat kami masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah!"

Bisa didengar oleh Sakura bahwa sahabat sekaligus teman sekantornya itu menghela napas. "Ya ampun."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Suara baritone itu menyadarkan Sakura dari kekesalannya. Gadis itu menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil memamerkan tatapan penasaran pada Sasuke.

Hening sejenak dipihak Sasuke. Kemudian laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan keras. Sakura malah tambah penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya agak tidak wajar itu. Mata gadis _pink_ itu memicing "Aku tidak percaya padamu, akan kutanyakan langsung pada Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil meneka-nekan beberapa huruf diponselnya.

Sasuke langsung protes "O-oi—!"

Suara ponsel Sakura langsung terdengar tak lama kemudian. Mata emerald itu membaca setiap baris pesan yang Naruto kirimkan padanya. "Kau bohong! Naruto malah bilang kau adalah sahabat baiknya!" seru gadis itu dengan berapi-api.

Sasuke memutar bola mata berwarna hitamnya bosan. Dia kemudian menatap datar kearah gadis Haruno itu. "Ya, ya. Naruto adalah teman kuliahku dulu—"

"—Sahabat, maksudmu," ucap Sakura membenarkan.

"Naruto adalah sahabatku, puas?!" gerutu Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alis berwarna merah mudanya. Kenapa Sasuke sepertinya tampak tidak senang dengan Naruto? Apa keduanya sedang bertengkar?

Setelah topik Uzumaki Naruto, mereka kembali membicarakan topik lain. Setelah agak larut, barulah Ino dan Sakura pamit untuk pulang keapartemen sebelah. Alias apartemen Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menpuk dengan agak kencang kulit tangannya yang sedang ditempeli nyamuk. Dia bergidik memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika angin malam berhembus agak pelan.

"Bahkan nyamuk juga tahu kalau kau manis."

Sakura langsung tersentak. Dia memekik karena terkejut "KYAA! S-Sasuke?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya tanpa memedulikan bahwa sekarang hari sudah sangat larut.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Sekarang ia sedang bertopang dagu dipagar balkon apartemennya. "Aku sedang mencari inspirasi, dan kebetulan inspirasi itu sekarang ada didepan mataku," ujarnya membuat Sakura agak bingung.

Oh ya, gadis itu sempat lupa kalau pria diseberang apartemennya ini seorang penulis. Penulis terkenal. Sakura pun menjawab seadanya "O-oh," jawab gadis itu dengan singkat.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?"

Sasuke dapat mendengar hembusan napas diseberangnya. Dia menolehkan kepala kearah gadis itu. "Ino mengambil alih tempat tidurku," ucapnya dengan cemberut.

Sekarang gadis itu mendengar kekehan pelan dari pria yang sedang berada dibalkon seberang. "Aku bersedia meminjamkan tempat tidurku padamu."

Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah. "T-tidak perlu! Terima kasih!" balasnya cepat. Apa pria ini berusaha menggodanya, huh? Tapi penawaran yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi terdengar—mesum, sungguh.

Sekarang hanya desiran angin yang terdengar ditelinga keduanya. Sakura menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidurlah," ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Sakura mendelik kearah pria dengan mata oniks itu "Kan, sudah kubilang kalau—"

"Tidurlah dikasurku, sungguh." Sakura dapat mendengar nada kesungguhan yang tersirat dari kalimat Sasuke barusan. Iya, Sakura mau saja—jika yang menawarkannya adalah Hinata. Tapi, sekarang Hinata tidak ada dan telah digantikan oleh pria yang—err ... tampan itu.

"Kau gila?" desis Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sinis yang terlontar dari Sakura—yang diperuntukan untuk dirinya. "Tidak. Tapi aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan melihatmu memakai baju yang kelonggaran itu." Sasuke menyeringai setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah "Sialan kau, mesum!" umpat gadis itu kemudian masuk kedalam dan membanting pintu balkonnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar Sasuke lagi-lagi tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ra ..."_

"— _kura ..."_

" _Sakura!"_

"BANGUN, JIDAT!"

Sakura mengerang ketika mendengar teriakan Ino yang melengking. Uh, dia masih ingin menempel di kasur tersayangnya. Kenapa monster pirang ini membangunkannya?! Sungguh, matanya masih sangat berat untuk terbuka sekarang.

Manik emerald nya yang masih setengah terbuka melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu. Ino telah menggenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi. Oh ya, kenapa Yamanaka Ino membangunkannya? Tentu saja hari ini mereka akan bekerja.

Sakura mengerang sekali lagi. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum menapakkan kedua kakinya dilantai.

"Bangun, Sakura," ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, iya! Kau cerewet sekali sih!" balas Sakura dengan galak. Lalu dia mengambil handuk merah muda yang sedang tergeletak diatas kursi yang ada dikamar tidurnya.

Ino memilih untuk tak membalas gerutuan Sakura. Dia berjalan kearah meja rias sahabat bersurai merah mudanya itu. "Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan," ucapnya sambil menaburkan bedak dipipi ranumnya.

Sekarang Sakura yang diam. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar tidurnya. "Terima kasih untuk semalam, nona Yamanaka." Gadis itu tersenyum kecut sambil memamerkan mata hijaunya yang dilingkari dengan lingkar berwarna hitam tipis.

Ino melihat kearah Sakura dari kaca rias. "Memangnya semalam aku berbuat apa padamu? Kurasa aku tidak melakukan yang aneh padamu semalam, _Forehead_." Oh, sial. Perkataanmu ambigu sekali, nona Yamanaka.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau mengambil alih kasur, dan aku harus menunggumu bergerak agar aku bisa tidur."

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu tertawa dengan agak kencang. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Geser saja tubuhku agar kau bisa tidur."

Geraman keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi kau seperti batu," cibir gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Gadis Yamanaka itu kembali tertawa. Sakura mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk masuk kekamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—dan sialnya aku malah bertemu dengan Uchiha sialan itu," keluh seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada sahabatnya saat mereka akan berjalan kepintu depan apartemen Sakura.

Ino menjadi tertarik dengan kalimat Sakura barusan. "Hee, apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begitu?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya mengobrol, dan pria itu terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang—uh, mesum."

Baru saja Ino akan membuka mulutnya saat mereka sudah hampir sampai didepan lift, tiba-tiba Sakura memekik kecil. "Astaga, ada yang tinggal!" katanya setelah mengecek tasnya. "Kau duluan saja jika kau mau, _Pig_." Sakura langsung berlari kekamar apartemennya lagi.

Gadis yang penampilannya sudah seperti boneka _barbie_ itu pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura di lantai pertama gedung apartemen—atau bisa dibilang, _lobby_ sih.

Sakura menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, kemudian mengunci pintu itu. Dia melirik sebentar kearah pintu berwarna krim bernomor 304. Apakah penghuninya sudah bangun? Apa penghuninya masih ada didalam sana?

Gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang barusan sudah dipikirkannya? Dia pun mendengus. Kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati pintu _lift._

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura saat sampai dilantai satu gedung apartemennya adalah, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven dan dua orang gadis berbeda umur sedang bercakap-cakap.

Yang pria, tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Uh, jantung sakura langsung berdetak kencang. _Sial, kenapa begini?_ Pikir gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tentu saja adalah sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sedangkan, gadis muda yang rambut cokelatnya ia cepol dua itu adalah Tenten.

Ngomong-ngomong, Tenten masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Remaja perempuan itu tinggal di apartemen yang terletak dilantai empat—satu lantai dengan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten," sapa Sakura pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Tenten langsung melihat kearah Sakura dan tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi—"

"Selamat pagi juga, Sakura," potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

Bisa dilihat oleh Sakura bahwa manik cokelat Tenten sedang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Sakura langsung tersenyum hambar. "Aha –ha-ha, sepertinya dia sedang ilusi. Kami pergi dulu ya, Tenten," pamit Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Ah, iya. Selamat jalan, Sakura- _neesan_ —dan temannya," kata Tenten dengan agak ragu tapi masih dengan tersenyum.

Gadis bercepol itu lalu pamit pada Sasuke yang terdiam. "Ah, aku juga akan berangkat. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha- _sensei_ ," pamitnya.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering ketika para gadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Dia melirik kelayar ponselnya. Ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon dia menunjukkan raut enggan.

 _Uzumaki Naruto is Calling_.

Dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ada apa, _Dobe_?" sahutnya dengan malas.

" _Ah, Teme! Ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu! Aku—"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo, maaf telat update ya^^ syukur deh kalo ada yang nungguin fic ini wkwk. Sebenernya pengen banget apdet fic ini cepet-cepet, tapi ide lagi buntu -_-** **Syukurlah bisa apdet sebelum aku balik ke asrama lagi :'3 #curcol**

 **Aku malu banget ternyata chap 1 banyak banget kesalahannya wkwkwkwk makasih yaa buat yang udh ngingetin XD**

 **Btw, ada yg udh nonton/nonton ulang the last versi dub jepangnya? Ternyata feelnya lebih dpt dari yg dub korea ya :') Aku aja ampe ga bisa mup on dari lagu Fuyu no owari nya Hinata ahaha**

 **Oh ya, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat reader, faver, follower, viewer, dan reviewer fic ini. Terima kasih banyak yaa! ^^**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **24 07 15**


End file.
